The Things I Do
by KNDfreak
Summary: Everything Rocky does, he does it for Zuma. Even if he doesn't want to. Twoshot, ZumaxRocky with the silliness of ChasexMarshall :D Warning: Don't like two male pups being shipped? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a known fact that Rocky absolutely _hated _water. There was nothing more the mix-breed didn't like than the feeling of being soaked to the bone, with that wet dog smell. You couldn't get him to do anything that deals with water, even for all the dog biscuits in the world!

_And okay, maybe that wasn't completely true. Rocky would never deal with water UNLESS it has something to do with the mysterious legend of the Mer-pup._

But other than that, placing Rocky in water would be like asking a cat to play with you when it's not in the mood - it's just not possible.

_Well...maybe not JUST the Mer-pup legend. There IS one other reason for going into the water..._

Thinking on that, Rocky blushed as he looked down at the clear blue liquid below him. He told himself many times that this wasn't worth it, that there's got to be some other way to get his attention other than...swimming. But no, he couldn't back down. Not now, not after promising a certain Labrador that he would, eventually, go down to the beach with him sometime.

Rocky swallowed.

_The things I do for you, Zuma..._

Thinking about the Chocolate lab, Rocky felt his face flush.

It wasn't just wasn't fair, at least, in Rocky's point of view. Of all the things he could requested, _why _did it have to be somewhere near _water_?! Why couldn't they just play at the playground like they use to?! Why oh _why _did Rocky let himself be consumed with jealous rage to the point of being stupid?

Sometimes, Rocky hated his best friend.

_That's not true. You know it's not._

Yeah, he begrudgingly agreed with the voice in his head. It's true...quite the opposite, actually.

Yes, he will admit that Rocky was totally smitten with his best friend, and no he will not tell him on the off chance that Zuma probably won't feel the same way. Their friendship was _nothing _like Chase and Marshall's, where the two were so close that they practically became mated after one of them, Marshall probably, told the other how they feel. It was _easy _for them, because Chase was an open book and Marshall was never good at keeping secrets. To this day, Rocky would find them laying about, lazily, together while Marshall would groom Chase, who always seem to be in a struggle of staying awake or going asleep - or even because of his hormones. Since they got together, Chase could barely keep his paws of the Dalmatian.

The point was though, while Rocky and Zuma were close, they weren't close _enough _to the point where their friendship could easily slide into something more. Sometimes it hurt, because Rocky wanted _more _from the lab and Zuma was...well, Rocky couldn't tell you how Zuma felt, because Zuma was probably the least emotional of all the pups. Marshall wears the crown when it came to his emotions, gladly expressing himself; Skye would shed a tear, also expressing herself because, well, she's a female. Of _course _she would open her emotions up better than the rest of the pups, Marshall having her beat by at least a second; Rubble, while not _totally not crying because he's emotional, _Rocky could say he's emotional at least. No matter how much the English Bulldog tries to deny it; Rocky himself was emotional, of course he was. Every time he got splashed on, Rocky would become vocal and tell everyone around the surrounding area how much he hates water; Chase was a pretty tough dude. Rocky never saw the German Shepherd cry _as _much as the rest of them, and when in pain, Chase doesn't even let out a peep, mostly because he's stubborn and can't ask for help when he needs it.

And finally, Zuma.

Throughout their time together, Rocky had never _once _saw Zuma cry and likewise with Chase, should Zuma ever got hurt or injured, he hid his pain well. Unlike Chase though, it wasn't because the Chocolate Labrador was stubborn and didn't think to ask for help until he'd passed out from the pain (_Boy, did Chase get an earful from not just Ryder, but his very own mate, Marshall. I don't think I have ever seen Marshall get so mad before)_, but because Zuma's generally secretive about stuff, and it just so happens pain was one of them.

Come to think of it, it was one of the reasons why Rocky had liked Zuma so much and choose to hang out with him more than any other pup. Zuma is what most consider a loner, and as such, he really doesn't like dealing with any kind of drama - fights, arguments, whatever. The _downside _to that is that Zuma is also lacking what the other two mentioned pups have - romantic interest. The guy's pretty chilled, so why bring a mate that would _potentially _ruin that?

It was this thought that made Rocky whimper and cowered in fear.

He had develop a crush on his best friend, and he doesn't even know if Zuma even likes _girls!_ For all he knew, it's possible that Zuma could be asexual. Which is weird, considering the type of animal Zuma was, but Rocky would never let that get passed him.

So, even if Zuma decided 'Hey, no way dude! I like giwls not boys' the _least _thing Rocky could've done, if it meant slightly touching each other while paddling around in the salty waters, was keeping his promise. _Especially _when he had reason to keep it after making such a dumb move that only Chase would do - on the off hand that something could happen to Marshall and he just really wanted to keep an eye out (_Chase seriously needs to work out his possessive/protection personality. He keeps treating Marshall like a doll made out of glass - and I'm pretty sure Marshall's getting sick of it. Then again, Marshall seems to love any attention Chase gives him, so maybe he truly doesn't care)_.

Thinking back as to _why _Rocky decided to keep his promise, he felt his eyes narrowed.

It had been a pretty normal Sunday early morning, each pup doing on their own thing. There had been no missions for them to go on, which was pretty rare since the town was full of incidents waiting to happen, so Rocky had decided he was going to toy with some old junk he'd found laying around in Adventure Bay. Rubble had been busy watching reruns of Apollo, Skye decided to practice her flying, Chase and Marshall had somewhere doing god knows what, and Rocky was polite enough not to care, and Zuma had been sleeping. Of course, Rocky couldn't help but indulge in his feelings a little bit, so he decided to work near Zuma's pup house, occasionally looking at him as he'd slept.

He didn't get much work done.

Eventually, when Zuma came to, the Chocolate Labrador gave the mix-breed a soft, yet lazy smile, one that said 'Today I'm not doing anything' before making up his mind and decided to head to the beach.

_"Dude, you're always going to beach." _Rocky could hear himself groan. Zuma shrugged.

_"Sorry dude, I can't help it. It's...the waters, y'know." _Rocky grimaced, and Zuma instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing, to the wrong pup. _"Oh, sowwy Wocky. I fowgot you don't like the waters."_

_"It's okay Zuma. Just enjoy yourself. You'll never know when we're going to get pulled to do a mission." _Rocky had said, giving Zuma a smile. Zuma smiled back before grabbing his surfboard and starting to head down to the beach before pausing and looked back at Rocky.

_"You know, it'll be weally nice if you decided to join me Wocky. With Mawshall and Chase being...you know...and Wubble only wanting to fly a kite when he's down there...it'll be nice if you could at least swim with me." _Zuma had said, with the slightest bit of hope twinkling in his eyes. Rocky had hesitated, a part of him really wanted to spend time with his crush, and the other...

Water.

Just..._water._

_"I don't know," _He had mumbled, looking down at the ground. Zuma had frowned.

_"Oh, okay. I understand. I'm sure Skye wouldn't mind if I'd asked her. See ya later Wocky." _He said, waving goodbye as Rocky waved back, albeit stiffly. If Zuma had noticed the change in Rocky's position, the lab certainly didn't say anything.

_"Wait, Zuma! I'll come just-" _Before Rocky could finish and before he'd realize just what he was about to get into, Ryder had called them to the lookout, making both of the dogs sigh. _"Sorry Zuma. I held you up."_

_"It's okay, Wocky. Like you said, you'll never know when you'll get pulled to do a mission." _Zuma chuckled as the two headed to the lookout.

_"Hey, I'll go swimming with you. Promise." _Rocky said. Zuma had just smiled and before he'd continued, a voice had shouted and two looked to see Chase and Marshall tumbling towards them. _"I like to believe that the dangers of spending too much time with Marshall, resulted in Chase being clumsy too."_

Zuma had laughed loud and hard, even when the two fell into the pile that was just a Dalmatian and German Shepherd as they headed to towards the remaining two of the group.

It was because of that day, that Rocky had promised Zuma he would go swimming with him, a promise he'd intended to keep. The mix-breed huffed, realizing just _why _he decided making that promise was a good idea.

Of course it was about Skye, just..._of course._

Rocky had no reason to be jealous; he didn't even know if Zuma even liked Skye enough to consider her as a mate, but the amount of times they were hanging around each other kind of made Rocky realize that the idea could be very, _very _real and the mix-breed found himself not liking the idea at all. Maybe it was because he was selfish, maybe it was because he was in love and didn't know what he was talking about, but the idea of Zuma and Skye together just made him squirm, and Rocky quickly found himself acting out like Chase (_Who needs to work on their possessiveness now?_).

Rocky would not, _could _not, act like Chase - he didn't know anything about Zuma's sexuality, and he certainly didn't want him to know he had feelings for him when Zuma possibly didn't return those feelings. Chase could make a fool out of himself all he wants and Marshall would just find it adorable - the same can't be said for Rocky.

Rocky sighed.

"Suck it up Rocky, you're going to do this, for Zuma." He muttered to himself, eyeing the waters below. For a second, he thought about turning tails, but when Marshall - who he'd told about the whole thing - pinned him with a glare, Rocky knew his fate was sealed. "The things I do for you..."

With that, the mix-breed jumped from the diving board and fell into the water. It was silent until the mix-breed appeared from above the water, gasping and then doggy paddling to the nearest exit. Marshall grinned.

"Good job, Rocky! Now let's try the bigger pool - the ocean!" The Dalmatian said, the grin on his face turning just slightest bit of a evil. Rocky whimpered.

_The things I do for you Zuma...you're lucky I love you so much for this._

* * *

_A/n: XD Told ya I'll write more of ZumaxRocky fanfics. I'm just so giddy after writing this :D Not sure if I'm going to write another chapter this, and if I do, it'll probably be a two-shot, probably written as Zuma for Rocky :D For now, just a oneshot. Feel free to leave a review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Zuma was competitive, that much everyone knew. Despite his laid-back nature and usually a loner attitude, when it comes to a challenge, the Chocolate Labrador was all for it - in the waters, or on the ground, he didn't matter to him. When someone questions him about his authorities or talents, Zuma was right there, waiting to prove that person wrong.

So it's a wonder how he'd managed this without feeling like a complete idiot.

Zuma stared at the boxes before him, filled with plastic and paper and other things Zuma didn't know.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like Zuma didn't like _recycling - _his home is with the waters, for crying out loud, and a healthy bay makes a happy Zuma - it's just...

Zuma's not going to lie and will come right out and say it - he'd _never _pay attention when it came to recycling. It was just one of those things humans kept pestering about that made Zuma ignore the lesson _entirely _and despite wanting to keep the Earth healthy and clean, the Chocolate Labrador would occasionally throw trash in the wrong containment or even leave it on the ground. You'd think the water-loving pup would know better, but since people kept ranting on and on about Saving Ze Earth, Zuma thought it was best fit to leave it to the professionals.

And one of those professionals just so happens to be certain gray mix-breed, that wears his tag and the color that represents recycle proudly, and the keeper of Zuma's heart.

_The things I do..._

Zuma plucked a bottle from the box, stared at it for a bit, and before placing it where the soda cans were.

"Zuma, that bottle is plastic. It goes in the plastic recycling bin." A voice said and Zuma sighed, hanging his head. _I love you, Wocky, I weally do, but sometimes you're just a tad bit annoying. _He thought, placing the bottle in the correct bin. It was worth it, though, as Rocky's face gleamed with happiness, wagging his tail. _I'll never get tired of that face._

"Now what?" Zuma asked, looking at Rocky. The smile on Rocky's face made Zuma's heart beat a little and the Chocolate Lab found himself grinning back. _Is this what Chase feels when he's around Marshall? No wonder he has become a careless fool. If only you knew what you do to me Wocky..._

"Um, Zuma? Are you okay bud?" Rocky asked, concern flowing in his golden-brown eyes, and a little pink in his cheeks. Zuma blinked and then shook his head. _Okay, note to self: Do not daydream with your crush standing next to you!_

"I'm good. What were you saying?" He asked.

"I was saying we should melt the plastic down so they can be reused again." Rocky said, picking up the small bin with his tool arm.

"Oh? Weused as...?" Rocky cocked his head to the side, his bent ear flopping slightly. Zuma stared at it in a trance. _Rocky really is adorable. He just doesn't know it. _

"You know? I don't really know, but I'm sure it'll get some proper use afterwards." Rocky said just as they stopped near Marshall and Chase. The fire pup was pinned to the ground while the police pup held him there, nibbling on his ear, making Marshall squirm.

"C-chase!" He whined, blushing. "Chase, stop! Z-Zuma and Rocky are watching!"

At this, Chase paused and look to see Zuma and Rocky standing there. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, we were just wondering if Marshall - or you - wanted to go down to Mister Ed's garage and help us melt some plastic." Rocky said, smirking as Marshall tried to squirm his way out of Chase's grasp.

"No thanks, I think we'll stay here, as we're kind of busy." Chase said, ignoring Marshall's whimpers and begging to be let go.

"Alright. Have fun guys." Rocky said as he and Zuma turned around and began walking away.

"W-wait! I want to come too! C-Chase!" Marshall said, whimpering as Chase growled at him and bit his ear again. Rocky shook his head, in slightly amusement.

"Those two, I swear. As soon as they got together, I think Chase's hormones just went flying through the roof." He said, causing Zuma to laugh lightly. When they reached the garage, Rocky and Ed began chattering, all the while, meltdown down the pastic bottles. Zuma honestly couldn't care less but the way Rocky seems to love recycling, made it all worth it.

_The things I do for you Wocky..._

"Feel free to look around for some stuff you might use." Ed said, and with that, the pups looked around the yard.

"Wocky, why are we here again?" Zuma asked.

"We're here, because after we went swimming like I'd promised, you wanted to know where I usually go after I'm done recycling my stuff and how I always have something we need during rescues. So, it's a trade!" Rocky said with a smile on his face, before he'd paused and frowned. "Unless...unless you don't want to. I'll understand. Recycling is not for everyone."

Hearing the hurt in Rocky's voice made Zuma winched, and his gut squirm even worse when Rocky gave him the kick-dog look. _It's so totally not fair that the sad puppy dog look can also work on other pups._

"No, no. I'll stay." Zuma said, making Rocky smiled and then nuzzled him, which cause Zuma's face to flush.

"Thanks Zuma." Rocky said before hurrying over the pile of junk. Zuma touched the place where Rocky nuzzled him at, flushing again, as a dreamy smile appeared on his face.

_The things I do for you Wocky. I just love how adorable you are when in your element._

* * *

_A/n: Ta-da! Hopefully just as cute as the first page :D _


End file.
